Listen to my heart!!
Listen to my heart!! is a song sung by Nico Yazawa, Rin Hoshizora, and Hanayo Koizumi. The song is included in the theme CD, . The song is also included in μ's Best Album Best Live! Collection. The song is written by Aki Hata, composed and arranged by Mineaki Kawahara. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LACA-15244)' 'CD' #Listen to my heart!! #after school NAVIGATORS #Listen to my heart!! (Off Vocal) #after school NAVIGATORS (Off Vocal) # Video PV by Lantis = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= Lyrics Rōmaji= Asobou! Hajimemashite no Happy tune Asobou! Kimi to boku to ga deau Sore wa (yokan) sore wa kiseki Yume no (kodou) yume ga (mitai) Kimi to (boku no) kiseki Hajimaru yo oide Listen to my heart! ! Kyou wa kyou no nikko niko de Daikoufun no kokoro rin rin Hanabanashii konna misshon Otodokemasu! Minna wa nani o kikitai? Ota yori kudasai Minna to nani o shichaou? Iro iro boshuuchuu Tanoshii koto de sabishii kimochi Uwagaki shiyou ne Warai tobasu basho ni shitai Oshaberi wa kusuri kamo yo? Kyou wa kyou no aoi osora Daikoufun de katare rippi Shikametsura nante bai bai Tomarimasen! Tsuyoki omoi wa kuchi ni sureba kanau Negai (hanasou) zutto (hanasou) Tsukameru yo ne kitto itsuka wa Utaou! Odoritaku naru Happy tune Utaou! Kimi to boku to no deai Sore wa (yokan) sore wa kiseki Fushigi dakedo nakayoshi Asobou! Hajimemashite no Happy tune Asobou! Kimi to boku to ga deau Sore wa (yokan) sore wa kiseki Yume no (kodou) yume ga (mitai) Kimi to (boku no) kiseki Hajimaru yo oide Listen to my heart! ! Kyou wa kyou no nikko niko de Daikoufun no kokoro rin rin Hanabanashii konna misshon Otodokemasu! Minna wa dokoka ikitai? Raibu wa dou kana Minna ga kitara ureshii! Bokutachi no raibu Ureshii koto de tsumaran nichijou Risetto shitai ne Oto ga takusan hikari no naka Shiawase ga afuredasu yo Asu wa asu no aoi osora Kaihoukan o katare rippi Yuri kamome notte gou gou! Tomaremasen! Atsuki risou ga mune o kogasu toki wa Negai (hanasou) zutto (hanasou) Tsukameru yo ne kitto itsuka wa Utaou! Odoritaku naru Happy tune Utaou! Kimi to boku to no deai Sore wa (yokan) sore wa kiseki Fushigi dakedo nakayoshi Asobou! Hajimemashite no Happy tune Asobou! Kimi to boku to ga deau Sore wa (yokan) sore wa kiseki Yume no (kodou) yume ga (mitai) Kimi to (boku no) kiseki Hajimaru yo oide Listen to my heart! ! Asu wa asu de nikko niko da Kaihoukan de kokoro rin rin Yuri yuri no genki Misshon Otodokemasu! |-| Kanji= 遊ぼう！初めましての Happy tune 遊ぼう！君と僕とが出会う それは（予感）それはキセキ 夢の（鼓動）夢が（見たい） 君と（僕の）キセキ 始まるよおいで Listen to my heart!! 今日は今日のにっこにこで 大興奮のココロりんりん はなばなしいこんなミッション お届けます！ みんなはなにを聴きたい？ おたよりください みんなとなにをしちゃおう？ いろいろ募集中っ 楽しいことで寂しいきもち 上書きしようね 笑い飛ばす場所にしたい おしゃべりはクスリかもよ？ 今日は今日の青いお空 大興奮で語れりっぴー しかめっつらなんてバイバイ 止まりません！ 強き想いは　口にすればかなう 願い（話そう）ずっと（話そう） つかめるよね　きっといつかは 歌おう！踊りたくなる Happy tune 歌おう！君と僕との出会い それは（予感）それはキセキ 不思議だけどなかよし 遊ぼう！初めましての Happy tune 遊ぼう！君と僕とが出会う それは（予感）それはキセキ 夢の（鼓動）夢が（見たい） 君と（僕の）キセキ 始まるよおいで Listen to my heart!! 今日は今日のにっこにこで 大興奮のココロりんりん はなばなしいこんなミッション お届けます！ みんなはどこか行きたい？ ライブはどうかな みんなが来たらうれしい！ 僕達のライブ 嬉しいことでつまらん日常 リセットしたいね 音がたくさん光の中 しあわせがあふれ出すよ 明日は明日の青いお空 開放感を語れりっぴー ゆりかもめ乗ってゴーゴー！ 止まれません！ 熱き理想が　胸をこがす時は 願い（話そう）ずっと（話そう） つかめるよね　きっといつかは 歌おう！踊りたくなる Happy tune 歌おう！君と僕との出会い それは（予感）それはキセキ 不思議だけどなかよし 遊ぼう！初めましての Happy tune 遊ぼう！君と僕とが出会う それは（予感）それはキセキ 夢の（鼓動）夢が（見たい） 君と（僕の）キセキ 始まるよおいで Listen to my heart!! 明日は明日でにっこにこだ 開放感でココロりんりん ゆりゆりの元気ミッション お届けます！ |-| English= Let's play! A happy greeting tune Let's play! Because I met you It's both a sign and a miracle I want to dream of our exciting miracle It's starting, so come here and listen to my heart!! Today we'll smile cheerfully And our excited hearts will ring out We'll complete this spectacular mission! What do you all want to hear? You can rely on us What do you all want to do? We're taking suggestions! Let's overwrite those lonely feelings with fun things We'll make this a place to laugh - idle talk is a form of medicine, you know? The sky is blue today We'll talk excitedly, too Say goodbye to your frowns, and don't stop them on their way out! If you speak your desires, they'll come true Let's talk about our dreams, forever We'll surely achieve them one day Let's sing! A happy tune that'll make us want to dance Let's sing! About when we met It was both a sign and a miracle It's mysterious, but we're getting along Let's play! A happy greeting tune Let's play! Because I met you It's both a sign and a miracle I want to dream of our exciting miracle It's starting, so come here and listen to my heart!! Today we'll smile cheerfully And our excited hearts will ring out We'll complete this spectacular mission! Where do you all want to go? How about our live? We'd be so happy if you came! I want to reset these boring days with happy things Happiness is overflowing from this light filled with music The sky will be blue tomorrow We'll talk openly, too Ride on the seagulls, let's go! No one can stop us! When our ideals get so hot that they scorch our hearts We'll talk about our dreams, forever We'll surely achieve them one day Let's sing! A happy tune that'll make us want to dance Let's sing! About when we met It was both a sign and a miracle It's mysterious, but we're getting along Let's play! A happy greeting tune Let's play! Because I met you It's both a sign and a miracle I want to dream of our exciting miracle It's starting, so come here and listen to my heart!! We'll smile cheerfully tomorrow And our hearts will ring out We'll complete this energetic mission! Trivia *Similar to Bokutachi wa Hitotsu no Hikari there are references to the idol's names in the lyrics ** - Smile ** - Ring ** - Flower *Additionally, the voice actresses for the characters have their own nicknames in the song ** - Sky ** - ** - Gallery Single Scans= Love Live! Web Radio - Back Cover.jpg Live Performances *μ's New Year Love Live! 2013 References Category:Lyrics Category:Discography Category:Web Radio Category:Love Live! Category:Μ's Songs Category:Duo Trio Songs Category:Rin Hoshizora Category:Hanayo Koizumi Category:Nico Yazawa